


A Kiss, Some Straddling and a Realisation or Two

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Challenge 290: Surprise. Set during ‘The Time of Angels’, and intended as something of an explanation for the end of ‘Flesh and Stone’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kiss, Some Straddling and a Realisation or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 290: Surprise. Set during ‘The Time of Angels’, and intended as something of an explanation for the end of ‘Flesh and Stone’.

A woman flew from the vacuum of space into the TARDIS, landing on top of the Doctor. Perhaps it was the strange vibe between them, or just the compromising position they were in, but for the first time Amy considered that the Doctor might just be a sexual being like anyone else.

She was surprised she hadn’t considered it until then. She’d been very young on first meeting him, she supposed, but she _had_ seen him strip naked and still hadn’t thought of it.

A world of possibilities opened up. Best of all, she might not have to get married.


End file.
